<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oceans away by Borealis_Strange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011313">Oceans away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borealis_Strange/pseuds/Borealis_Strange'>Borealis_Strange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Gen, Pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borealis_Strange/pseuds/Borealis_Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I analyzed the map. According to it, the heart of the sea was in the deepest part of the Pacific Ocean.<br/>Why Mercury wanted an ancient relic, was another story but why she wanted it if she was in the middle of nowhere. The closest place was the Lizard Islands and according to the map it was 2,600 kilometers from where the relic was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oceans away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another story I had in mind and I decided to write.</p><p>See this as a pilot chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was lying on the floor completely soaked. I could listen to the small waves of the sea and the light singing of the birds.</p><p>— Is she alright? — I heard someone speak next to me.</p><p>— Of course she is alright. She is breathing — Someone answered them.</p><p>— Yes, but… she isn’t waking up — Said the first worried voice.</p><p>— Give her a little time, she almost drowned -</p><p>That explained a lot of things.<br/>I slowly opened my eyes. Until that moment I hadn't noticed the severe headache that was building.</p><p>— Look! She is already waking up — Said the first voice.</p><p>There were two girls in front of me. One was blonde, with short hair and the other with long brown hair. In the background were even more women, five others. All dressed in jackets, boots and hats, all in their twenties and thirties. I had been captured by pirates.</p><p>The blonde came over and helped me sit up. As I sat down I noticed how small the boat was, it was hardly for the women who were there.</p><p>— Are you okay? — The blonde asked. She looked at me with her huge blue eyes, she looked worried, something she wouldn't expect from a pirate.</p><p>I did not answer. I was alive but my whole body ached, especially my chest.<br/>The women started whispering something, probably about me. I couldn't make out what they were saying. My mind was still a mess, I tried to remember how I had ended up in that situation.<br/>The only thing I remembered was that I was chased through the streets of Selencia, until I accidentally fell into the sea. Or had I been pushed? I did not remember it.</p><p>— Is she already awake? — A powerful voice was heard behind the crowd</p><p>All the women immediately fell silent.<br/>Imposing footsteps were heard throughout the ship.</p><p>— Give the girl some space! — That powerful voice was heard again — The poor thing almost died and you don't give her time to breathe a little —</p><p>The women made way for whom I assumed was the captain of the ship. She was a black-haired, brown-skinned woman in her mid-50s. He wore a worn red jacket with gold embroidery and buttons. A white shirt. Black pants and boots. And what stood out the most was her red hat with feathers and an engraved gold eagle.</p><p>I was in front of The Queen of the Sea Mercury.</p><p>It was strange to see her with such a small crew. All the stories I had heard from her told how she had hundreds of women and men obeying her orders; how just by seeing her fearsome ships, people trembled at her power.</p><p>— What do we have here? — Mercury sang as she approached me. She knelt down to be at the level of my eyes — Tell me dear, how did you end up in my sea -</p><p>— I was chased. And I ended up here accidentally — I replied stuttering slightly.</p><p>— What did you do? — Mercury asked.</p><p>— She stole this — the blonde said as she threw my leather bag at Mercury, I didn't realize I didn’t have it.</p><p>Mercury took the bag and took out a blue gem, the size of an apple. She inspected it carefully, seeing every detail, every reflection.</p><p>Seeing that gem all the memories came back to me. I had stolen that from some rich man. And when the police saw me I tried to escape; perhaps during the flight I fell into the sea.</p><p>— Not bad, girl — Mercury congratulated as she returned my bag to me — She could be very helpful — She told the rest of her crew — Wouldn't you like to stay with us? — She asked with a smile.</p><p>Stay with pirates? That… I hadn't thought about it. Nor is it that I have a place to stay and it is not that I want to return to Selencia. But sticking with the most fearsome pirates, that was off my limits. I didn't want to commit murder and those weird things pirates did.</p><p>Mercury must have noticed my doubt.</p><p>— It's okay if you don't want to stay — Mercury said nonchalantly — We won't hurt you. We return you to Selencia where you will surely be arrested as soon as you arrive —</p><p>Mercury turned and started walking back to her cabin.</p><p>— Wait — I called her. I can't believe I'm doing this.</p><p>Mercury turned to see me.</p><p>— Yes I want. I want to be part of your crew —</p><p>— Excellent. Welcome to the Black Cat — Mercury said with a macabre smile — Regina. Joanna — The blonde and the brunette got up respectively — Give a change of clothes to ...—</p><p>— Brianna —</p><p>— To Brianna and explain what our next plan is —</p><p>Mercury returned to the cabin.<br/>The women dispersed, probably to do the ship chores, leaving me alone with Regina and Joanna.</p><p>— Follow us — Regina said.</p><p>I got up with some difficulty from the ground and followed them to the hatch that led to the bottom.</p><p>Downstairs was the room everyone shared except Mercury. Further back, I imagine it was the dining room and kitchen but because of how dark it was, I couldn't decipher it.<br/>There were beds on boths sides, about ten, and chests at the base of each.</p><p>Regina reached into one of the chests, pulled out a change of clothes, and handed them to me with a smile. As soon as she handed it to me she went and sat next to Joanna on one of her beds.<br/>I can't change here, at least not with them watching.</p><p>— Ahmm ... And where do I change? — I asked.</p><p>Regina looked at me in confusion before realizing her mistake.</p><p>— Oh! I'm sorry. — She said as she got up from her seat — It is that between us there is no problem. But I understand ... You are new —</p><p>Regina got Joanna’s attention and they both left the room.</p><p>How strange that they changed in front of everyone. There were only women on the ship, after so many years of being together I imagine that one gets used to it.</p><p>I took off my soaked clothes and put on my new clothes. The same as the other girls: dark pants and a shirt of some color. It looked like it was her uniform or something.</p><p>The clothes were… good. It was comfortable, more than I expected. I guess when your life is full of adventures and you have to constantly move around, you should wear comfortable clothes. The only thing it had was that it was small. The trousers showed half of my calves and the shirt half of my forearms.</p><p>Just when I finished changing, Regina came down with a map in her hand and Joanna behind her.</p><p>Regina tossed all the bottles off a back table and put the worn map on it.</p><p>—This is what we're looking for— Regina said as she pointed to the center of the map.</p><p>I got closer to see better. It was a small drawing of a sphere, with the inscription "The heart of the sea."</p><p>— The heart of the sea? - I asked.</p><p>— Yes! — Exclaimed Regina.</p><p>— It's an ancient gem — Joanna explained — The legend says it was the power source of an ancient underwater civilization.</p><p>— It was the reason why they could breathe in water and adapt to low temperatures — Regina completed</p><p>— It is said that the same power of the heart of the sea was the one who buried that civilization. — Joanna spoke again — Mercury has been looking for this relic a lifetime and believes that she finally found the way to get there —</p><p>I analyzed the map. According to it, the heart of the sea was in the deepest part of the Pacific Ocean.<br/>Why Mercury wanted an ancient relic, was another story but why she wanted it if she was in the middle of nowhere. The closest place was the Lizard Islands and according to the map it was 2,600 kilometers from where the relic was.</p><p>An adventure to search for an ancient relic. This would be interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are well appreciated!!!1</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tumblr: borealis-strange</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>